We propose in a study of 1021 post-coronary patients to determine (1) whether modification of various emotional factors (but chiefly a sense of time urgency and free-floating hostility) comprising Type A behavior can be achieved in a significant fraction of these persons and (2) whether such modified individuals will exhibit a statistically significantly decreased incidence of recurrent myocardial infarction or instantaneous death. Five hundred fifty two of these 1021 persons (the experimental group) are being counselled in groups in methods of modifying their Type A Behavior and they are also being constantly encouraged to adhere to their usual regimen relating to the treatment and care of their chronic cardiac disease. A second group of 238 persons (control group 1a) also are being counselled in groups but only regarding their adherence to their usual regimen relating to their heart disease and also concerning any anxieties they may feel about their cardiac symptoms. A third group (control group 1b) of 231 persons serve as pure controls, receiving absolutely no counselling of any kind from us, but are examined for possible coronary recurrence every 18 months.